


The Hat

by BluePassion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Chloe Price, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, i love these two, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets a new hat and tells Max a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

The hat arrives sooner then expected and it pisses Chloe off. There were still three full days to come to terms with having it. 

Well there was supposed to be.

But here the hat sits, right on the bed, right next to Chloe. In all its unwrapped glory.

It taunts the blue haired punk rocker to no end. How dare it just sits there as if it doesn't pose such a serious threat. As if it's unable to provide salvation.

Its stupid cotton self just sits there.

Just lies right there untouched. How could Chloe possibly pick it up now when it's here so early? 

Clearly it's impossible.

But it is soft. Just like the reviews promised. It's bright too. Just like promised. 

Chloe hates how easily it was able to be unwrapped and twisted around the punk's finger tips. 

Chloe is pissed.

Chloe is terrified.

There was supposed to be three whole days to prepare a speech. Maybe learn to cook something to give to Max before she came over and had to listen to said prepared speech. 

But now there was no time. 

Foolishly Chloe had sent the text that the hat arrived. How could Max know that the plans they had discussed and formulated weeks earlier weren't in effect still? Chloe hadn't mentioned it. 

No; the plan was still ago. Chloe would text Max the hat was there and Max would come to the Price house, avoid David, and come up to Chloe's room. Max would finally be shown the hat. Chloe would wear the hat. They'd go out and get drunk at the junkyard to celebrate the arrival of the hat.

But there was supposed to be preparation. Plans were supposed to have been made on Chloe's end. 

Now there was no time and Max was going to arrive in ten minutes. 

Chloe found that the hat fit too nicely. Way too nicely. 

Chloe also found Max was here to fast. Max didn't even knock but Chloe had told Max it was fine, better then fine, to just barge in. So Max did. 

Max walked in on Chloe in the hat already with a big smile on her face. "That hat is hella cute! I see why the suspense."

Chloe smiled back. 

But then Max asked the question Chloe wasn't prepared to answer.

How could Chloe properly explain the significance of the hat? It was too much. It was impossible. 

Suddenly Chloe couldn't form words at all because the not-so-proud-new-owner of the hat's throat was filled with rocks and broken glass. 

Max raised a single eyebrow and sat herself next to Chloe and wrapped an arm around the punk rocker who was so clearly upset. 

Finally, through tears and the rocks and glass and gravel in Chloe's throat, words managed to come out. Well, one word. "Genderfluid."

Max looked perplexed. "I don't....exactly know what that means." 

Chloe nodded and sucked in a few deep breaths before continuing. "I'm genderfluid. Like I fluctuate between being a boy and a girl and nothing. Like I'm not just a girl." 

Max nodded and pressed a big kiss against Chloe's head. "I've got you baby." 

They both cried for a half hour until they went out for dinner. Max navigated away from pronouns until Chloe said they preferred "they/them". Max didn't mess up all night.


End file.
